What If?
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: These will be short One and Done stories. Some shorter than others, and some will be longer than others too. (I'm not sure how often I will update because these are just when the inspiration hits me. PM me with your ideals if you want to. However I make no guarantees.)
1. Dark Court Room: Jason and Robin 98

I really didn't like Robin when watching her defend Tony who kidnapped her and Michael both in 98. Also I wasn't fond of how Jason was blind when it came to Robin during this time, and he always was just stuck until she ran him over breaking his heart. This is how I think Jason's meeting with Robin in the dark courtroom should of played out in my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he left Jason didn't know where he was headed, but he knew that he needed a little space between him and Carly. What she said was getting to him because she was right about something. No matter how much he didn't like it; the one person he thought he could count on didn't come through for him. Ending up at the court house Jason wander inside, and found himself headed to the court room from earlier in the day. There she was sitting up where the lawyers sat today. He knew before entering the room that she was somewhere. Yet until now he hadn't searched her out, but he walked into the room up behind her.

"Are you okay," Jason asked making her look his way.

"Do you get what I did today? Do understand," Robin asked him looking for his understanding.

"You have the right to say what you say is the truth. The truth the way you see it," Jason stated more than questioned her.

"Does what I did make sense to you?" Robin asked him getting up to face him.

"No... Is that what you want is for me to understand?" Jason answered her question with a question.

"The last thing I'm saying is that Tony should walk away from this free. He did a lot of wrong things I know it. I can't make sense of what he did... Except that Carly led him on for months, and she manipulates people over and over again to get her way. If Carly was honest I know that he wouldn't of taken Michael," Robin tried to reason away what she did to Jason.

"You could of died because of that man you're defending," Jason sighed as he couldn't understand her for the first time.

"That would of never happened he's a doctor. After your accident he saved you're life. I can't pretend that he didn't do that... Tony doesn't need forty years in prison," Robin replied with passion and feeling.

"What should happen then?" Jason asked her directly and flatly.

"Mental help at a hospital, and released when he's no longer a threat. That he should be able to help people again because he will be past Carly by then," Robin said nonchalant about it.

"No amount of good that is possible is the point. He stole Michael. Almost killed you by locking you up," Jason started to get aggravated with Robin.

"Do you get that you took Michael too? Couldn't AJ say that you kidnapped Michael? He's Michael's biological father," Robin questioned Jason out of desperation.

"How do you get kidnapping from helping a mother and son stay together. The Quatermaines would snatch the kid from Carly's arms if they could. Then make Michael out to be something that they own like a piece of property," Jason replied a little sharply.

"Tony thought the same thing! You'd twist Michael into some warped thing he didn't approve of. That was his justification," Robin defended herself like he was judging her.

Jason knew that something had to give here before something worse, and he had hoped that it wouldn't come down to a choice he'd make. Here it was the make or break point in everything that led up to this point for him, Michael, Robin, and Carly.

"I listened to you about a lot of things, and trusted you with things I wouldn't with anyone other than Sonny," Jason started to say as he got really calm.

"Jason," Robin questioned eyeing him closely.

"The thing is that I have to put my son first before anyone else. You're dangerous to my future with him because I could wait until you decided that your truth is what's important again," Jason laid it out for her slowly.

"I don't understand," Robin replied moving closer to him.

"That you decide to tell AJ the truth one day, and when that day comes I will hate you for it. You might tell him one day anyway, but I won't back up what you say if you do. For Michael, I'll cut my arm off to keep him safe, and one day he will know what I did for him and Carly," Jason spelled it out for her; as he backed up from her.

"You would lie for Carly?! Jason, you hate lying," Robin shook her head.

"Michael comes first," Jason told her cutting to the chase.

"If it wasn't for Carly lying about Michael; you wouldn't have been in this position," Robin frowned as she spoke.

"We're through here, so go to Paris or wherever. None of it matters anymore," Jason finished with her before walking away for good.


	2. Franco and Elizabeth's Wedding

Author's Note: After seeing how RH played Franco talking to Jason about Elizabeth possibly dying; my heart shattered into piece for the character of Franco in that exact moment. Although I totally agree with Jason about Franco not being around Jake for all the damage he has done; the way RH played it I can see maybe Franco possibly one day earning Jason's trust maybe... Not exactly... I don't know... I do know that I had to write to that possibility for me; if not for anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the church Jason was surprised that this day had actually come for his family. For a long time he fought against this with all of his might. Now he was here to be apart of this day with everyone he cared about because everything had changed in the last few years. Knocking on the door Jason heard a soft come in, so he opened the door to see Elizabeth in her wedding gown looking beautiful.

"Jason, you came," Elizabeth smiled as she noticed him.

"Yeah, it's been a long road to get here," Jason admitted as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"I didn't know if we'd ever get here, and I knew asking you to give me away was a lot," Elizabeth rambled a little towards the end.

"At the start I had serious reservations about you and Franco," Jason mused at how far they had all came.

"Now I'm getting married... You and Sam have a little girl who looks just like you. That's not very fair to Sam, but it's not like she would complain about it. Personally I think she loves it; I know that I love seeing you in Jake. It's a lot different now because I see my very good friend," Elizabeth smiled as she was glad to count Jason as her friend.

"I saw Franco for a minute; he seems a little nervous," Jason smiled because he found it amusing.

"For me, I feel completely settled, and there is this eerie calm that I can't explain. After all the mistakes I've made over my life; I've never really felt settled at any point in my life," Elizabeth blushed as she felt ready to commit to this new life.

"I know you wanted me to give you away, but Jake asked if he could be the one to do it. If you want I will still give you away," Jason asked as he knew Jake really wanted this moment.

"I didn't know," Elizabeth sighed as she was touched Jake wanted to give her away.

"You asked me before he could ask; then Jake just told Sam yesterday that he had wanted to," Jason explained what had happened.

"That would be wonderful, and thank Sam for me," Elizabeth smiled glad Sam had spoken up.

"Let me go get him for you because I think it's about time to get lined up," Jason said as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

With that Jason rushed off leaving Elizabeth on her own for a bit. It wasn't long before Jake came in holding a bouquet of paper flowers.

"Franco and I made it for you. We took an old book that was being thrown away because it was too old and damaged to read anymore," Jake explained handing it too his mom.

"This is beautiful," Elizabeth replied softly as she took the bouquet.

"Just because something isn't perfect doesn't mean it needs to be thrown away. Franco told me that," Jake smiled proud of the bouquet.

"He was very right. This is perfect for this big day, and I'd be proud to have you walk me down the aisle," Elizabeth said as she kissed Jake on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone lined up outside of the doors going into the sanctuary; Elizabeth was proud to have Jake standing by her side on this big day. In a way it was Jake who had led Elizabeth to Franco all those years ago; then Franco had did all that he could to be what she needed when she needed it. For what felt like the first time Elizabeth knew that this relationship was built on solid ground.

"Mom," Jake broke through her thoughts.

Seeing it was time to go Elizabeth started walking arm in arm with her son; they were walking towards the future that her and Franco had fought for.

"Thank you, Jake," Franco smiled as Jake handed Elizabeth off to him.

"I love you both," Jake smiled before going to sit on the front row next to Cam and Aiden.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here to join Elizabeth Imogene Webber and Franco Baldwin in the bonds of matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Reagan asked looking out at the crowd.

"We do," Elizabeth's sons answered as they stood up.

"Do you Franco Baldwin take Elizabeth Imogene Webber as your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Reagan asked looking to Franco.

"I do," Franco replied as he was the happiest he had ever been.

"Do you Elizabeth Imogene Webber take Franco Baldwin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Reagan asked as he looked from Franco to Elizabeth.

"I do," Elizabeth replied as she was overfilled with joy and happiness.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows. Franco, would you like to go first," Father Reagan asked as he looked to Franco again.

More than ready for this moment Franco took Elizabeth's hand into his and looked her in the eyes.

"Today, is something I never expected to happen for me. A lot of people in this building including you had really good reason to not trust me. When you gave me a chance I was so scared that I was going to mess this up. I was so sure that you'd find out I was somehow a fraud, and you would take off running as far away as you could get. Yet you always thought more of me than I did of myself. When I didn't know how to love myself you taught me, and little by little I figured out that I loved you and the boys. Because of the family we are making; I know that I can be more than my mistakes and failures. Every day you choose to love me and trust me; you make my life worth living. If there is a way I can give that back what you have given me; I will work every day to make our life together beautiful. You've made my life beautiful. Today I choose to be a husband to you, and a stepfather to your boys. I promise my best every day because you and the boys deserve nothing less. More than that I promise when we are old and grey; I will take care of you until the very end. Thank you for loving me," Franco teared up as he spoke from his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was blown away by what Franco had said to her; he never said as much as he did right then and there. Every word hit her right in the heart, and this was the best day of her life. She was trying to burn every moment into her memory, so that no matter what she would carry this day with her for always.

"Elizabeth," Father Reagan smiled as he looked to her.

"I love you so much! Before I even knew it; you came in like a breath of air. My life was spinning out of control, and then I was in the middle of this mess. Even when I tried to fight it at first; you stuck in there being the friend I needed. When Jake was in trouble; you were there for Jake and me both. You took me in faults and all... We both have things in our past, but we are coming out the other side. For the first time I can see a real future ahead of us. I am settled and confident in us. Together we are building on solid ground that I can trust in. I'm not worried about some secret or something happening. You have taken my boys in, and loved them without hesitation. Even when others weren't sure of you; our boys came first for you every time. I love your heart... Today I choose to be your wife. I promise to walk beside you in life for as long as we live. More than that I promise to love you forever and always. You are my partner and my best friend," Elizabeth cried as she spoke unable to hold it back.

"Time for the rings," Father Reagan offered Franco the ring for for Elizabeth which he took.

"With this ring, I thee wed, forever and always," Franco whispered almost as he took Elizabeth's hand putting the ring on her finger.

"Elizabeth," Father Reagan offered Elizabeth the ring for Franco which she took.

"With this ring, I thee wed, forever and always," Elizabeth stammered as she took Franco's hand putting the ring on his finger.

"Now I must ask if anyone has good reason why these to should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Father Reagan asked looking to the crowd.

Franco and Elizabeth both had considered having that part skipped, but they chose to leave it in to let it play out. Now waiting for the pause to be over Elizabeth was so ready for it to be over.

"Now what God has joined together let no man put asunder. Franco, you may kiss your bride,"

Franco didn't need to be told twice; he went in for a kiss as the crowd erupted in applause.

"Now, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Franco Baldwin," At this the crowd got even louder if it was possible.

"Can I call you wifey now?" Franco asked as they came up for air.

"We'll see," Elizabeth smirked knowing she liked the ideal more than she should.

"Well I at least get to call you mine forever and always," Franco smiled as he went in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at the reception Franco couldn't help staring at Elizabeth; he felt like he was on cloud nine with no way down from it at all. For tonight he was fine if everyone who came thought he was a fool or sap. If he was on the outside looking in Franco would think that of anyone else. Then Elizabeth turned catching him just staring at her in awe.

"Is something on my face?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"I'm just in love with the beautiful woman who just became my wife," Franco smiled at his wife.

"I love you for that, but you better eat before we get on the plane," Elizabeth smiled as she went in for a kiss.

Feeling a tug on his jacket; Franco looked to see a mess of blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Uncle Franco, I love the coloring board. I drew you and Aunt Izzie a special picture," Emmie smiled wide up at Franco.

"I bet it's the best one," Franco mused as he pulled the little girl into his lap.

"I like that Jake is coming over with me and Danny, but I don't like you and Aunt Izzie leaving," Emmie shook her her head at the end.

"Emmie, When people get married they take a trip just the two of them, but then in about a week they come back," Elizabeth explained the best she could.

"We'll bring you and the boys a surprise back," Franco promised the little girl.

"Can it be a baby? Mommy says no more for her because three is enough for her and daddy. That's Danny, Jake, and me," Emmie asked Franco hopeful.

"I'm not sure about that. See a baby takes nine months," Elizabeth answered as Franco looked lost for words of how to answer Emmie.

"You can work on it," Emmie shrugged as she climbed down and went to find her mom and dad.

"Wow," Franco said after a minute in shock.

"You're a sucker when it comes to her. I love how good you are with kids," Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against Franco.

"Man, I'm sorry about that," Jason came up after getting an earful from his daughter.

"It's fine. Franco was a little speechless though," Elizabeth teased her husband a little.

"That girl is going to be big trouble when she gets to be a teen," Jason mused hating that his little girl would grow up.

"No dating until she's thirty," Franco suggested a little quickly.

"I'd love to do that, but I know I can't," Jason agreed with Franco.

"Something on your mind?" Elizabeth asked as she felt like Jason had something to say.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could take Cam, Aiden, and Jake camping along with Danny and Emmie," Jason asked thinking it would be good to get all the kids together.

"That's a lot of kids," Elizabeth said not sure about it.

"Well I was planning on getting Sam and Michael to come with me," Jason explained his plan.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, and they will be fine with Jason, Sam, and Michael," Franco backed Jason up.

"Fine, I know you're right," Elizabeth agreed with Franco.

"See you in a week," Jason said his goodbyes leaving the lovebirds.

"We did it," Elizabeth gushed as she looked up at Franco.

"Yes, we did," Franco agreed as he kissed his wife long and slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmie = Emily Caroline Morgan who is four

Check my Polyvore sets for Elizabeth's Wedding outfit; I'm member neoladybianca without any spaces.


End file.
